


and there was silence in the summer night

by saddestboner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Drabble, Free Agency, Gen, M/M, Sentimental, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/pseuds/saddestboner
Summary: They sit together in the pale, milky glow of the fairy lights strung up in James’s backyard.





	and there was silence in the summer night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzetboilerworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzetboilerworks/gifts).



> Title from "The Death Bed," by Siegfried Sassoon.

They sit together in the pale, milky glow of the fairy lights strung up in James’s backyard. In the distance, José can hear the buzzing of insects as they sizzle up in the bug zapper. 

José holds up his half-empty bottle of beer and examines the damp, crinkly label in the dim light. 

“I think I play somewhere warm next,” José says, slurring his words. They slosh into one another like the beer sloshes in the bottle. “No wanna play in Miami, though. Texas, maybe. Or California.”

James sighs next to him. “Can we talk about somethin’ else?”

“Is on my mind,” José says, flaring defensively.

“I know,” James says. “But I don’t wanna think about it.”

“Gonna have to,” José says. “They no bring me back. Al say they go with someone else next year.”

“It’s written in stone?” James asks.

“Yes,” José says. “You know they try to trade me before. I know from the start they no want me back.”

James shifts in the lawn chair next to José’s, turning until they’re facing each other. He sets his bottle down on the deck with a wet thunk.

“I wanna talk about somethin’ else. Somethin’ happy,” James says. “Like… Let’s talk about you comin’ to bed with me.”

José laughs. “Is all you wanna do, is take me to bed.”

James gets out up and stoops down, scooping José up against his chest. José laughs, slipping his arms around James’s waist.

He’s not used to James being so sentimental, but he doesn’t hate it. 

José tips his face up and James kisses his nose.

“You comin’?” James asks.

“In a second,” José says.

José curls his fingers around James’s biceps and stands on the tips of his toes so he can brush their lips together. 

“Now I’m coming.”

José lets go of James’s arms and pushes him toward the sliding glass door. James pulls it open and they slip inside. Summer fades away behind the glass door and José knows, eventually, it’ll be the same for them too. But for now, they’ll do their best to make summer last as long as they possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. **If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.**


End file.
